100 Words With You
by PurpleScorpion
Summary: The Monkey King and his Bratty Prince. Here are 100 short drabbles involving our most beloved Royal Pair.
1. Drabbles 1- 10

_**A/N: Here are 100 Drabbles involving Royal Pair! AtobeXRyoma has always been my favorite pairing (it ties with Pillar Pair) and for some reason, I just had a feeling that I wanted to write about them. Here are the first 10 drabbles and I'll try to update 10 drabbles everyday so by the time I reach 100, it'll be Valentine's day. Each drabble is based on a random word that I got from people online. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

_100 Words With You_

**1) Question**

"Will you go out with me?" Atobe Keigo looked shocked as his tennis rival had just confessed to him. Well, it felt more like a question than an actual confession since Ryoma looked back at him with his usual indifferent expression- as if he didn't just ask the older one out.

Truthfully, Atobe had always imagined how his confession of love would go.

First of all, Atobe would be the one doing the confessing, not the other way around.

He would confess to a girl as gorgeous as diamonds, as sweet as the world's finest honey and as perfect as, well, himself really. And of course, he would do it in the most extravagant way possible.

He would plan elaborate ways to confess his love. Maybe while giving the girl her own personal concert dedicated just to her, or while skydiving 100 kilometers in the air, or even at the end of a five-star meal as he gave the most beautiful promise ring the world could afford.

Either way, that was what was supposed to happen.

This was why he was currently flabbergasted when the cockiest and most arrogant tennis prince confes- no, asked him a question- about dating him. To make things worse, Ryoma had asked him right after their private tennis match (which Atobe had lost) and they were both sweaty and haggard.

This was definitely not the romantic love confession that Atobe wanted.

He turned back to Ryoma and really looked at the younger guy. Was this brat just joking with him? As Atobe used his insight, his eyes widen at what he saw.

Ryoma was blushing.

"Well?" Ryoma asked, his cheeks turning a dark red. Atobe noticed that even though the brat's eyes were looking away from him, he could still sense the embarrassment and slight fear of rejection in them.

To such a simple question, Atobe decided to give a simple answer.

"Yes."

**2) English**

Atobe and Ryoma were both skilled regarding linguistics. They knew many languages and were very fluent in them. Hell, Japanese wasn't even their first language but they both spoke it as if they spoke it their whole lives (which they hadn't). Their first language was in fact, English.

Since Ryoma was from America and Atobe from England, it made sense that they were more comfortable speaking in English. That's why, sometimes when they were together, they would speak in complete English with each other. It felt good to be able to communicate using their mother tongue after all.

And the best part? Whenever they were conversing in English, they would be able to say as many sickeningly sweet words to each other as they wanted, and their English-deficient teammates would never be able to understand exactly what they were talking about- no matter how much they tried.

**3) Stupid**

"Stupid Monkey King. You're so stupid with your stupid high- mighty attitude, stupid taunting aura, stupid overconfident structure, stupid purple-gray hair, stupid dark blue eyes, stupid pink lips and stupid big mole on your stupid freaking face! You're so stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Yes, yes." Atobe muttered absently as he focused on the mystery book he was currently reading. They were supposed to go out today, but Atobe wanted to finish his book first. Needless to say, Ryoma wasn't pleased. "But Ryoma, if Oresama is so stupid, doesn't the fact that you dating Oresama despite knowing that Oresama is stupid make_ you_ a stupid person as well?"

Ryoma merely pouted in response as he waited for his boyfriend to finish his stupid book.

**4) Heat**

Atobe hated heat.

He was fonder of the lower temperatures. He loved the feel of the cold wind breezing through his hair, softly caressing his face. When he was young, he loved going out during winter where he could play in the snow with his maids and butlers around him. And the best holidays were when it was cold out- Christmas, New Year's and his boyfriend's birthday, of course.

Heat ruined everything. It took the snow away and turned things wet and soggy. It made him sweaty and gross. And it left people with sunburns, heat strokes and heat rashes.

Atobe hated heat.

But one day as he sat in the kitchen, drinking cold lemonade as he pressed the top of his body against the cool surface of the kitchen counter, Ryoma walked in with no shirt on.

"Man, it's hot." Ryoma commented as he took a swig of his ponta. Atobe watched as Ryoma drank deeply, memorized by his boyfriend's sexy chest as sweat dripped down, leaving glistening trails all over his body. Atobe could feel his own body heating up even more at the sight.

Even though Atobe couldn't stand the heat, there was no way he was getting out of the kitchen.

**5) Float**

Ryoma often slept. A lot.

He didn't know why he got so sleepy at times- maybe he had the same illness as that narcoleptic curly-haired guy from Hyotei or something. It didn't take him long to fall asleep and when he did, he was out like a light. He was a deep sleeper- if he didn't feel like it, then there was nothing anyone could do to wake him up.

Of course, this got him in trouble many times. He would often be late to tennis practice or worse, his own tennis matches. Also, he couldn't count all the times he was hit in the head with something that one of his teachers threw at him when he slept in their class. Or whenever his own precious cat had to resort to climbing on top his face and nearly suffocating him in the process in order for Ryoma to wake up.

Maybe it was because Ryoma used all his energy playing tennis. He had no more energy left and that was why he was always lazy and very sleepy most of the time.

Either way, Ryoma didn't mind.

Because when Ryoma was sleeping, he was able to dream. And his dreams were a comfort to him. He was able to get away from anything and everything.

When he was dreaming, he felt as if he was floating in the air- carefree and with no boundaries restraining him from flying anywhere he wanted to go.

He could float away from any problems he was having or escape any trouble which he got into in the real world. As he floated away, he was happy and laughing with a vigor which he never had when he was awake.

And when he floated away, he made sure that he had his boyfriend was right beside him.

Because no matter if Ryoma was sleeping or awake, he always wanted his Keigo with him as they floated away together.

**6) Fear**

"Mou…Ochibi's being mean again!" Eiji whined as he and Momo went to sit by Fuji near the tennis courts.

"What's the matter?" Fuji asked, giving his usual closed-eye smile.

"Ugh…Ochibi isn't scared of anything!" Eiji told him. Fuji raised his eyebrows at that.

"Eiji-senpai and I realized that we didn't know what Echizen's fear was. I mean, everyone has to be afraid of something, right?" Momo explained.

Eiji nodded. "Ochibi was so mean when he denied having a fear when we asked him! So we tried many tactics in order to find out his biggest fear.'

"But none of them worked." Momo sighed in defeat.

"He's not afraid of heights, the dark, close spaces, Chuckie dolls, clowns, ghost, sharp things, peanuts or even creepy crawly things!" Eiji complained.

"Again, what's so scary about peanuts again?" Momo wondered.

"Anyway," Eiji continued, ignoring Momo. "I know that Ochibi has a fear. He just won't say it!"

"Oh, I already know what Echizen's fear is." Fuji told them.

"Really?!" Momo and Eiji yelled out.

"What is it senpai?" Momo asked, excited.

Fuji smiled and got up. "Just watch." Momo and Eiji both watched as Fuji walked to the other side of the court where Ryoma was. They saw as Fuji talked to Ryoma.

At first, Ryoma just wore an uncaring expression at whatever Fuji was telling him. But after a few minutes, Momo and Eiji were both surprised to see a terrified look on Ryoma's face. They both watched as Ryoma quickly walked away from Fuji and dialed someone on his cellphone.

"Oh my god, I never saw Echizen look so scared before!" Momo exclaimed as Fuji made his way back to them.

"Yeah Fujiko, what did you tell him that made him that scared?" Eiji asked, curious. Fuji's smile widen.

"I just told him that Atobe didn't love him anymore and was planning to break up with him on their date tonight."

**7) Class**

Despite his antisocial attitude and bratty personality, Ryoma was very popular and well-loved by his classmates.

Although Ryoma would often be in bad moods at times, his class didn't mind since they knew that he was a good person and understood that that was just the way he was.

Also, Ryoma was too kawaii for anyone to truly hate.

When it was found out that their prince was gay and dating Hyoutei's Atobe Keigo, they accepted the news and congratulated the young prodigy for finally _blooming_ (although a few girls- and even guys- hearts were crushed in the process).

Even though most people would take this time to ridicule and tease the prince for his sexual preference, his class would always stand by him and protect him from others that would try to put the prince down (which Ryoma didn't need since he could take care of himself and could care less about what others thought about him).

Nevertheless, Ryoma's class loved Ryoma and would always be on his side because the young tennis prince was like a little brother to them…

…And it might also have to do with the fact that Atobe had visited their class the day he and Ryoma came out as a couple and might have left with a few…_warnings,_ as well.

**8) Giggle**

Atobe loved Ryoma's giggle.

Many people would be surprised to find out that the young tennis prodigy was actually very ticklish. His most sensitive spots (ticklish-wise) were at his side, the middle of his back and the very bottom of his foot.

He had found out about his boyfriend's 'sensitivities' one night while they were sleeping in bed together. Atobe had accidently run his hands up Ryoma's back while hugging him when the younger one had suddenly burst into a giggle fit.

And another thing about Ryoma that Atobe loved was that Ryoma didn't laugh; he _giggled_. It was a bit high pitch for a laugh and it was so cute that Atobe couldn't deny that his boyfriend definitely had the world's best giggle.

And this was the why Atobe did his very best every night to hear his beloved's beautiful giggle.

Even if it ended with him being kicked in the shin afterwards.

**9) Hello**

"Hola."

"Selamat."

"Shalom."

"Konnichiwa"

"Ciao."

"Geia Sou."

"Ni Hao."

"Hallo."

"Aloha."

"Sain baina-" Ryoma suddenly as he suddenly found his mouth covered by his boyfriend's hand. It was raining hard that day so the couple was unable to go out on their date. Instead, they decided to on the internet to find movies to download. On one of the advertisements, it held a list of all the different way to say 'hello'.

"Ryoma, _please_?" Atobe asked, exasperated. He had to listen to his boyfriend greet him hello for about fifteen minutes already.

"Gomen, Kei." Ryoma apologized as he looked back at the screen to search for a certain anime movie. Atobe continued to look at him and secretly smiled.

It was better hearing his boyfriend tell him 'hello' than ever hearing him say 'goodbye'.

**10) Gravity**

"Ne, Keigo?" Ryoma and Atobe were currently in Ryoma's room, doing their homework. Atobe was doing his English assignment while Ryoma was reading about space for his science homework.

"Mm?" Atobe mumbled, concentrating on his homework. He was having a bit of a hard time trying to translate a Japanese phrase in English.

"Thank you." Ryoma told him. Atobe stopped what he was doing and looked at his boyfriend.

"Why are you thanking me?" Atobe asked, curiously.

Ryoma continued to read his science book for a moment. Without looking up, Ryoma replied, "Before I met you, my head…well, my entire being was always up in the clouds. Although I was free, it was very lonely too. But when you came into my life, I started falling. At first I was scared that I would crash to the ground and hurt myself beyond repair, but it was okay. You know why? Because no matter how high I fell, you would always be on the bottom, ready to catch me." Ryoma looked at Atobe. "Thank you for being my gravity."

Ryoma grinned at the speechless look on his boyfriend's face and couldn't help but lean in to snatch a kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, here's my new story and the first ten drabbles. Hopefully you liked it and don't forget to leave a review! XD**_


	2. Drabbles 11-20

_**A/N: So I obviously won't finish this by Valentine's. Oh well…Anyway, I got very sick lately and since I refused to go to the hospital (I don't want to get confined…**_**again**_**) I'm currently stocked up with antibiotics, analgesics and cough syrup. After feeling a little bit better, I managed to finish another ten drabbles (though my parents will kill me if they find out I've hidden my laptop under my blankets). Anyway, enjoy!**_

_**And for the people who keep asking me to update my other POT stories…hmm…**_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! One of the drabbles contains M-rated stuff. If you can't handle it, feel free to skip it.**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**11) Friends**

It was actually very interesting when Atobe and Ryoma's friends (well, technically the entire tennis circuit) found out that they were a couple.

It all started with a simple conversation.

One day in class, Katsuo and Kachiro were talking about how they saw Atobe and Ryoma shaking hands after a tennis match. They noticed how close the two were becoming and were happy that they were becoming friends. Unfortunately, Horio overheard their conversation.

Later that day, he was telling stories to a group of second years about how close Atobe and Ryoma were after a tennis match and that they were actually boyfriends. Unfortunately, with Horio's loud voice Eiji was easily able to overhear their conversation.

Eiji then ran all the way to the changing rooms and informed all the tennis regulars (Ryoma was absent that day due to a cold) of what he heard. That Atobe and Ochibi were found making out after their private tennis match and Ochibi had actually accepted Atobe's marriage proposal. Unfortunately, Mizuki and Yuuta from St. Rudolph's were spying from the outside window and overheard their conversation.

Since Mizuki was Mizuki, (even when Yuuta tried to convince his senpai to keep his mouth shut) he immediately spread the news to all the rival schools that Ryoma and Atobe were found having sex at the tennis courts after their match and that they had recently got married and were now expecting to have a child. Unfortunately, now EVERYONE knew.

When Ryoma and Atobe gotten the news about their _sensual rendezvous_, Ryoma merely rolled his eyes while Atobe made a phone call to silence the ridiculous rumor.

"How long do you think it would take for senpai-tachi to realize that I'm a boy so I can't exactly give birth?" Ryoma asked. He started coughing due to his cold and Atobe quickly rubbed the other's back while handing him some water.

"Oresama gives it a few days." Atobe answered. There was a sudden knock on the door and when Atobe opened it, Nanako was there holding a large basket of tropical fruits. Thanking her, he took the basket of fruits and laid it on Ryoma's bed as they both read the card attached to it.

"_Echizen (Koshimae), here's a basket of fruits to help you get better. We can feel your pain on losing your baby and having Atobe divorcing you because of it. Don't worry, feel free to call us if you ever need to vent out your pain. Sincerely, the Shitenhouji tennis club." _

Atobe and Ryoma both sighed.

**12) Parents**

When Ryoma's parents found that about his relationship with Atobe, they were actually pretty cool about it.

Well, Ryoma's mother, Rinko, was anyway. Rinko squealed when she heard the news, gave Ryoma a hug, and asked Ryoma to bring his new boyfriend to dinner the next evening. Apparently it didn't bother her that Ryoma was gay- just as long as he could fall in love with _someone._

Apparently she always thought that Ryoma was asexual.

Ryoma's father, Nanjiroh, on the other hand wailed loudly and went into depression, mourning his loss of having a pretty daughter-in-law with her pretty friends roaming around the house. His dream of his house being filled with 'sexy women' had disappeared.

But his feelings too changed after meeting the Atobe heir. After playing a tennis match, although Atobe had loss with a score 2-6, Nanjiroh was still impressed that Atobe could score two points against him. Also, he had to admit that any person who could make his bratty son happy, had to be alright in his books. He soon accepted Atobe into the family.

And it didn't hurt that Atobe gave him a year's supply of 'R-18 Lady magazines' which included a lifetime subscriber privilege- with the promise that Rinko would never find out about it.

Atobe's parents on the other hand, highly disapproved of the relationship.

Atobe's mother, Karina, was silent at the news. She didn't really know if she could accept if her son was gay or not. But Atobe's father, Keiichi, blew up at the news. He threatened to disown Atobe if he continued to date his boyfriend.

But of course, that soon changed after awhile. After having another verbal fight with his father, Atobe stood up and stormed out their mansion. Ryoma, who had been sitting quietly at Atobe's side for support, also got up to chase after his boyfriend. Atobe's mother followed them to make sure her son was alright.

What Karina saw made her scream so loud that Keiichi and all the butlers/and maids in the house rushed out immediately. Keiichi's eyes widen as he took in the scene in front of him.

There was a car in front of them, turned over with steam coming out from it. His son was near the car, crying and yelling for the young boy who was trapped under the car to wake up. The young boy who was trapped under the car, was Ryoma.

Later on in the hospital, they found out that the car had a drunk driver. But it was actually Atobe who was in the car's path. Ryoma, seeing that the car was going to hit Atobe, immediately used all his speed and managed to push his boyfriend out of the way. Unfortunately though, Ryoma himself ended up taking the hit himself.

Atobe's parents soon met Ryoma's parents and were surprised that Ryoma's parents were famous and well-known people. He found out that Ryoma was actually a good boy who loved Atobe very much and was happy just being with his son. Keiichi felt guilty that he judged Ryoma wrongly- accusing him of being an incubus who came to impure his son, Keigo.

That is why, when Ryoma opened his eyes, he was a bit surprised to find Atobe's mother hugging him gently while Atobe's father gave him a pat on the head and whispered, "Thank you for saving my son, Ryoma."

Looking at Atobe, who was standing at the foot of the bed, with a confused expression, his boyfriend merely smiled and replied, "They approved of us."

**13) Tickle**

"Will you knock it off, Kei!" Ryoma yelled, trying to swat his boyfriend away. They were both alone in Ryoma's house as they watched some anime in the living room.

"But it's fun." Atobe insisted, trying to reach for his young boyfriend's side again.

"What's so fun about trying to tickle me?" Ryoma demanded, trying to focus on watching the newest anime, Love Stage!

"Your giggle is so adorable, Oresama could make a ringtone of it and hear it every day." Atobe told him.

"You better not." Ryoma warned. Slapping away another tickle attempt, he continued to watch his anime in peace. At the commercial break, he looked to his side and realized his boyfriend was missing. Not minding it very much, he got up and went to get more chips.

He froze on his way to the kitchen as he heard recognizable sounds coming from upstairs. Irritated, Ryoma rushed upstairs as he shouted, "Kei! You pervert! You better delete that ringtone or else!"

**14) Wait**

Atobe was definitely not the most patient person in the world.

He hated waited for anyone. He treasured time and hated when it was wasted, especially if it was his own.

He was always on time- in fact, he would come earlier than the appointed time. If he hated wasting his time, he also hated wasting someone else's time as well. He would wait for no one and made sure no one would wait for him. There was no exception to this rule.

Not even for his boyfriend, Ryoma.

When Ryoma told him that he was going to study in France for a year for some sort of exchange program, Atobe told the younger one that he wouldn't wait for him to come back. Ryoma was, of course, shocked at this news and left Atobe's house without a word. He couldn't believe Atobe would break up with him just because the Atobe heir wouldn't wait for him to come back.

That's why he was in a depressed mood the day his friends and family were sending him off in the airport. He hadn't communicated with Atobe since the day he told the other that he was leaving.

As Ryoma grabbed his bag and headed towards the gates, his eyes widened as a certain gray-haired monkey walked towards him. Ryoma was speechless as he stared at his boyfriend in front of him.

Adjusting his own bags at his side, Atobe merely smirked at his boyfriend and gave an answer to his unspoken question, "Oresama hates waiting. Oresama won't even wait for you, brat. So if you're going to France, Oresama will just have to go with you so we won't have to wait a year to see each other."

As much as Ryoma hated to admit it, he was glad that his boyfriend hated waiting.

**15) Gay**

"Onii-chan, can I ask you a question?" A young Ryoma, aged 4, asked his older brother Ryoga, aged 10.

"You just did, Chibisuke." Ryoga teased, laughing out loud at his younger brother's pout. "Fine, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"What does 'gay' mean?" Ryoma asked, his innocent eyes looking at his older brother.

Ryoga, who had been drinking some orange ponta, spat out some of the drink at his younger brother's question. "Where the hell did you hear that word?" he demanded.

"My friend Hiyori told me that her papa and her 'onii-chan' were gay." Ryoma told him. Ryoga cursed the two older men for poisoning his baby brother's mind. "So what does 'gay' mean?"

"Uhhh…" Ryoga scratched his head, trying to think of a way out of this situation. There was no way he wanted to be the one telling his baby brother about one of life's taboos. "Umm…ah! I know. Gay is when a person's happy." Ryoga told him, grateful that the word had two meanings.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Onii-chan!" Ryoma thanked as he went outside to play. Ryoga sighed, relieved that he managed to get himself out of an awkward situation.

Too bad there was nothing he could do to get out of the awkward situation he was in now, 8 years later, when his innocent baby brother, Ryoma introduced Atobe Keigo as his boyfriend.

Ryoma gave a cocky smirk as Ryoga's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Ne, Nii-chan. Thanks for telling me what 'gay' meant. I'm very_ happy_ with him."

**16) Pineapple **(Warning: M-rated)

"Uhh…uh…AH! Kei…" Ryoma moaned. He groaned when Atobe grabbed him, making sure he couldn't cum.

Panting hard, Atobe smashed his lips to his boyfriend's, swallowing up the younger one's cries. "Ryoma, let's cum together. Do mine too." As Ryoma shifted his hands down, Atobe grabbed them up again and shook his head. "Use your mouth." Ryoma's eyes widen as he shook his head furiously.

"No way, Monkey King! You know I hate bitter things!" Atobe still guided Ryoma's head down so Ryoma was facing his swollen manhood. Rolling his eyes, Ryoma gave in as he proceeded to cover Atobe's cock with his mouth.

After giving it a few teasing licks and long sucks, Ryoma could tell that Atobe was near. But he couldn't take his mouth off since Atobe's hand on his head forced him to stay down there. As soon as Atobe came into Ryoma's mouth, Atobe let go of the hand squeezing Ryoma and Ryoma gratefully came as well.

Afterwards, let both laid in bed, basking in the afterglow of sex. "So, how was it?" Atobe asked, reaching up to brush a hair out of Roma's eyes.

"You surprisingly didn't taste so bitter. There was a sweetness to it." Ryoma admitted, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, Oresama researched something that pineapples could help make it sweet. So Oresama decided to test it out by eating a lot of pineapples for dinner. Glad it worked."

**17) Ethnicity**

"Eh?!" You're not fully Japanese?" Momo exclaimed. He and Ryoma were out eating burgers as usual. They usually just talk about random things and the topic that day just happened to be about ethnicities.

"Nope." Ryoma replied shortly, taking another chicken nugget.

"Ah, I remember. You're from America, right? So your part Japanese, part American?" Momo asked before stuffing his mouth with French fries.

"No. No one can be 'American' technically. It's not an ethnicity." Ryoma told him. "I'm mostly Japanese, but I'm also part French and Italian as well. I get it from my mom's side."

"Seriously?! What about Atobe? Isn't he also international as well?" Momo pointed out.

"That doesn't even make sense. But yeah, he's part English." Ryoma answered.

"What the hell? You can't be part American but Atobe can be part English? Thank doesn't make sense, not at all, yo." Momo said, shaking his head.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what ethnicity we are. Just as long as we 're both here, together in Japan, nothing else matters. Now can you please shut up and pass the sauce?"

**18) Monster**

Atobe already knew that there were some people who feared him.

Not specifically him, but rather they were afraid of the power he held. He was the heir of one of the richest corporations in the world. There were no doubts that he could destroy any of his enemies and had no qualms of any of its consequences. He could be very heartless and ruthless at times. That was just how he was raised. To trust no one, be selfish and do whatever it takes to be at the top- whether it hurt anyone or not.

It was okay if people saw him as a monster. Because whenever he was with Ryoma, he felt that he wasn't a monster at all. Although others pointed out the beast in him, it was only Ryoma who could see his beauty.

**19) Seaweed**

There were things that Ryoma knew about Atobe that no one else knew.

One of them was Atobe's extreme dislike of Kirihara Akaya of Rikkaidai. Now, there are many reasons why someone would hate Akaya. It could be because of his killer tennis technique which hospitalized many great tennis players during their matches, or because of his bratty attitude that showed at times or even because of how stupid he could be during his English class (I mean, how hard is it to understand that 'I' has to always be upper case?)

Anyway, there were many things to dislike about Akaya, but none of these were the reason why Atobe hated him.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You hate Kirihara-san because of his hair?" Ryoma asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. They were currently eating dinner at Kawamura's Sushi.

"Ugh…it's like pieces of seaweed was glued onto his head. Oresama can't stand seaweed- it's like black scaly paper. And it's has an itchy sensation on my palate. Absolutely revolting." Atobe explained, making a face as Akaya's hair came to mind.

"I see…" Their dinner came at that time. Atobe had ordered the katsu soba and tempura on the side while Ryoma on the other hand… "Hey, Kei. Wanna bite?" Ryoma couldn't help but grin at the sick look Atobe gave at the seaweed wrapped sushi roll in front of him.

**20) Ghost**

"I love you, Kei" Atobe smiled as his boyfriend told him this and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too, Ryoma."Atobe whispered as he patted the boy's back.

"You'll love me no matter what, right?" Ryoma asked, his face hidden against Atobe's chest.

"Yes." Atobe answered immediately.

"You promise?" Ryoma continued asking as he started to shake a bit.

"Of course. What's the matter Ryoma?" Atobe started to pull the boy back so he could see the boy's face. Atobe gasped when his hands went right through Ryoma's body.

"Even if I'm dead, you'll love me no matter what, right?" Ryoma begged, looking up. Ryoma's eyes were suddenly replaced by two black, empty orbs. Atobe gasped, as Ghost Ryoma started to choke him. "You'll always love me, right?"

"Ryo…ma…sto….can't…breathe…" Atobe struggled to speak as Ghost Ryoma's hands tightened. "I…alwa…lov…"

"Kei? Keigo…Hey! Monkey king, wake up!" Atobe gasped as he opened his eyes. He was in bed and he turned to see Ryoma (the real and alive one) on his left side, looking down at him worriedly. "Kei, are you okay? You sounded like you were choking or something." Ryoma told him.

"Oresama just had a bad dream, that's all." Atobe assured him as he held his boyfriend closer to him.

"What was your dream about?" Ryoma asked, curiously.

Atobe shook his head. "Nothing important. But most importantly, no matter whether you're alive and well or dead and a ghost, Oresa... **I **will always love you. I promise." Ryoma looked back at him a bit confused, but shook it off and cuddled closer to his boyfriend as they both drifted off asleep.

* * *

_***Whoo- another 10 drabbles is done. Sorry if some of them are a bit off- I really am not feeling too well. Please feel free to leave me a review!**_

_**** Also, if you guys want me to write a specific drabble about something, please leave the word you want the drabble to be about in your review and if I like your word, I'll use it in the next chapter!**_


	3. Drabbles 21-30

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm planning a Valentine's Day present to all my POT readers so I've been focusing on that lately. Put me on your Author Alert and watch out for what my present will be. Trust me- I think most of you will like it. Also, I'm feeling better nowadays and I want to thank all my readers who enjoy my stories, leave me reviews and put me on their alerts and faves! You guys are just the best ever!**_

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! One of the drabbles contains M-rated stuff. If you can't handle it, feel free to skip it.**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**21) Math**

Although Ryoma always slept in class, if he had to choose a subject he liked best, it would be math.

He never understood why people found it hard. Just as long as you memorized the formula, you will always be able to find its solution. What Ryoma liked about math was that there was only one answer to every question. No matter what, a circle would always be a circle, a2 + b2 always equaled c2, and 1 + 1 will always equal 2 (although Horio would disagree and say the answer was 'window'). Anyway, math was always constant and that was what Ryoma liked about it.

For Ryoma, if you used the concept of math in his relationship with Atobe, then it would be: If Ryoma loved Atobe, and Atobe loved Ryoma also, then because they both loved each other, they would always be together, no matter what.

And just like in math, that would be the only answer there is.

**22) Call**

"Ring-ring-ring-ring!"

"…Ugh…" Ryoma groaned, shoving his pillow over his head as he tried to drown out the excessive ringing.

"Ring-ring-ring-ring!"

Ryoma couldn't take it anymore. He reached for his phone on his side table and pressed 'accept'. "What?"

"Ryoma? Are you okay?" Ryoma recognized his boyfriend's voice over the phone.

"Why the hell are you calling me at-" Ryoma looked at the clock on the table, "-3 in the morning?"

"Oresama suddenly had a feeling that something bad would happen to you." Atobe told him, sounding worried.

"What?" Ryoma asked. "You're being paranoid-" He stopped as he suddenly heard a small sound from downstairs.

Ryoma slowly got out of bed, holding the phone with him. When Atobe asked what was wrong, he just shushed him and proceeded downstairs toward the crash.

His eyes widened when he took a peek into the living room and saw someone dressed in black stealing the money that was kept above the bookshelves.

Unfortunately, the burglar caught sight of Ryoma and immediately ran towards the small boy to grab him and shut his mouth. Struggling against the tight grip, Ryoma shoved his elbow into the burglar's side. When the burglar was distracted by the pain, Ryoma grabbed the closest thing to him- a vase- and smashed it against the burglar's head.

Ryoma's parents and cousin came downstairs to check what the noise was and their eyes widened at their tired-looking son and the unconscious man on the floor in front of them. As his father immediately tied up the man and went to call the police, his mother and cousin went to check if Ryoma was alright.

Panting hard, Ryoma heard squeaking noises coming from the dropped phone in front of him. Shakily, he reached towards the floor and put it to his ear.

"Ryoma? RYOMA! What's happening? Are you okay? Ryo-" Ryoma interrupted his boyfriend.

"Kei?" Ryoma replied, tiredly. Atobe immediately quieted, relieved to hear Ryoma's voice.

Ryoma sighed. "Feel free to call me anytime you want."

**23) Horse**

Atobe's favorite animal was the horse. Ever since he was young, he had taken horse-riding classes and he enjoyed how the wind would breeze through his hair as he rode his horse around the wide open field.

Atobe also enjoyed how not only did he love horses, but horses seemed to love him as well. One of the horses he owned- one with midnight black hair- hated everyone and tended to get very violent. But when Atobe met him, the horse became very obedient and neighed happily when it saw his master.

Atobe loved horses very much. But the one thing he loved most about them?

Was the fact that his boyfriend Ryoma was TERRIFIED of horses (due to a past trauma involving them). So whenever Atobe managed to convince his boyfriend to ride one of his horses with him (which usually included the bribing of ponta, tennis and sex) there was nothing better than being on one of his beloved horses, being held tightly by his scared-to-death boyfriend behind him.

**24) Star**

"Ryoma?" Atobe asked. He and Ryoma were on the roof of Atobe's holiday home, cuddled together on a lounging chair, covered with a warm wooly blanket. They were looking at the sky as they pointed at the different constellations in the sky.

"Hm?" Ryoma muttered, looking up as he tried to find Orion.

"The stars in the sky have no comparison to the shine in your eyes."

Ryoma looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Feeling mushy, Kei?"

Atobe shrugged as he cuddled closer to Ryoma. "With the romantic setting, it can't be helped sometimes."

**25) Book**

"You're such a bookworm." Ryoma told him, watching his boyfriend reading. Before bedtime, Ryoma found out that his boyfriend read at least one chapter of a novel of his choosing before sleeping. Ryoma didn't mind because it was interesting watching Atobe's expressions as he read his book.

"What book are you reading?" Ryoma asked as he looked at the book in the older guy's hands. It was a big black book with a red and white flower on it.

"It's called, 'New Moon'." Atobe answered as he turned a page.

"Ah, isn't that the sequel to that romance movie about the vampire, human girl and her best friend who has a crush on her and is a werewolf or something?" Ryoma asked, remembering that the movie was supposed to be very popular.

Atobe nodded. "Yes. Oresama finished reading 'Twilight', so Oresama decided to read its sequel."

"Why not just watch the movie?" Ryoma pointed out.

"All movies are always just the summary of the book their based on. Oresama wants to know what the whole story is about." Atobe told him.

Ryoma nodded as he snuggled next to Atobe, joining him in reading the story.

Even if Ryoma didn't like reading, he would take any opportunity to snuggle close with his boyfriend.

**26) Tight**

"Uh…uuhh…ugh…ha! Uh…"

"…Um, Kei? Are you okay?"

"It won't fit!...Ngh…damn it!"

"It's because you're too big."

"Oresama is not! It's just that this is too small!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

"Oresama is just going at it the wrong way. Maybe it's the angle…"

"There's no other angle to go at it."

"Wait…ugh! Ha…haaa….UGH!...YES! It's in!"

_*rrriiiiiiipppppp*_

"Pft! Told you that you were getting too fat- now your pants are ruined."

**27) Flour**

"Exactly what happened here?" Nanako asked, looking at both her young cousin and his boyfriend. She had just come home from school to see the entire kitchen (including Ryoma and Atobe themselves) covered in flour.

"We fell?" Ryoma answered, giving her a blank look.

Nanako raised her eyebrows at him. "That doesn't explain how the flour got on the ceiling, Ryoma."

Atobe cleared his throat. "We were trying to bake a German chocolate cake, but we had trouble measuring the flour."

"I told you 3 cups of flour were measured using a measuring cup, not a drinking cup." Ryoma told him.

Atobe rolled his eyes. "And you don't have a measuring cup. Using a regular cup is fine."

"I told you that you have to be exact in baking. And the measuring cup is right here." Ryoma said, holding it up.

"That's not a measuring cup, it's just a big spoon!" Atobe corrected him.

"Baka monkey king! You don't even know the difference between a cup and a spoon!"

"Excuse me?" Atobe sputtered when Ryoma threw a handful of flour at him. He immediately grabbed some flour nearby and aimed it back.

Nanako immediately exited the kitchen, trying to avoid being caught in their flour fight. Although she should have been angry that her kitchen was being destroyed, she would let it go this time. Because it wasn't everyday that she could hear her cousin laughing so happily. And it only happened usually whenever the Atobe heir was involved.

She smiled as she left the house to buy some groceries for dinner.

**28) Tears**

The sight of seeing Echizen Ryoma crying was unnerving to anyone.

"I…was always scared of the day I would lose you. But I didn't think it would happen so…soon…And not in this way." Ryoma said, as he stood before the grave.

"It's all my fault! I should have…should have seen that car coming. I…could have saved you." Ryoma sobbed harder as he had his face in his hands, trying to block his memories of that incident.

"I've always…always…loved…you. Please don't…leave me. Please…don't go." He had trouble speaking since his sobs got worse every word he spoke.

"Thank you for loving…loving someone like me. Even…even though I'm not the nicest person…thank you for playing with me…thank you for sleeping with me…thank you…t-thank…" Finally Ryoma couldn't speak anymore, any words he was planning to say were blocked by his cries.

He felt someone give him a hug from behind and he turned to see his mother and father looking at him sadly. Ryoma shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he tried to dry his tears. He looked up as someone else grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Ryoma," That person said, holding Ryoma's hands gently but firmly. "It's okay to cry over losing someone you loved."

At those words, Ryoma let go of his feelings and cried sadly into the person's chest. The person rubbed Ryoma's back, looking at the grave behind them.

"Goodbye Atobe." Tezuka whispered as he held Ryoma tight. Then he added quietly so no one would hear, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him from now on. I'll make sure he doesn't cry anymore."

As the two walked away from the grave, Tezuka could have sworn he heard someone whisper back, "_You better keep your promise_…"

**29) Arrested**

"Exactly what happened?" Ryoma looked at his boyfriend with slight amusement. They were currently in jail, with Atobe Keigo being the one who was behind the bars.

Atobe glared at his butler who was standing nearby "Jefferson! Didn't Oresama say not to let his boyfriend find out about this?"

"My apologies, Master Keigo. But Master Ryoma was at the house when you made the phone call." Jefferson explained.

"So…why were you arrested again?" Ryoma asked, not bothering to hide his smirk.

Atobe huffed. "It's absolutely ridiculous! Oresama didn't do anything wrong."

"Apparently you were arrested for 'indecent public exposure' at the mall." Ryoma pointed out, raising his eyebrow.

"It's not Oresama's fault that the store had no dressing rooms." Atobe frowned "Besides, Oresama wasn't naked or anything- he had on undergarments."

Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Kei, no one wants to see you naked."

"Not even you?" Atobe asked, leaning close to him.

Ryoma grinned as he gave his boyfriend a kiss. "I'm not just anyone, am I?"

**30) Valentine** (Warning: M-rated)

On the day of Valentine's Day, Atobe and Ryoma of course had plans on that day.

First, they spent the entire morning playing a great match of tennis (which Atobe had won with a score of 7-6). Afterwards, they took a shower_ together _and then headed to a cozy English café for lunch to eat some of Atobe's favorite foods of roast beef sandwiches and strawberry trifles.

Afterwards, they spent the afternoon at the amusement park where they rode many rides and played lots of games (Atobe had won Ryoma a monkey doll). For dinner, they ate at a fancy Japanese restaurant where they ate Ryoma's favorite foods this time.

And just like every perfect Valentine's date, they ended it with a night full of love-making.

"What is that?" Ryoma asked. They were spending 3 nights at a very fancy hotel. They were both on the bed when Atobe had gotten up and went to get something from his luggage. Ryoma saw his boyfriend return, holding up a red heart-shaped box.

Atobe winked as he opened the box to reveal various chocolates inside. He reached inside and took out one chocolates, then set the rest of the box aside. Ryoma watched expectantly as Atobe's hand, which held the chocolate, came closer to his mouth.

"Open up," Atobe murmured, as the chocolate met Ryoma's lips. Ryoma blushed but his lips parted all the same. The sweet and smooth chocolate met his tongue as he gently bit the chocolate in half. Atobe then took the other half and placed it between his own lips. Their eyes were locked as they tasted the treat together. Atobe smiled as he went closer to Ryoma.

Atobe moved his forefinger and thumb, which were marked with chocolate, in front of his face. He gave a wicked smile and licked the chocolate off his thumb seductively, then offered his forefinger to Ryoma. With wide golden eyes, Ryoma bashfully accepted the finger into his mouth. Chocolate tasted way better when it came off of his lover's body.

Atobe groaned as he felt Ryoma's tongue encircling his finger. "My god, Ryoma... you are so beyond sexy right now."

Ryoma opened his mouth and released Atobe's finger, and for a moment they just gazed at each other in the moonlight. Then Atobe lowered himself down and whispered in Ryoma's ear. "Ryoma, watching you do that…I can't wait anymore."

Ryoma smirked as he grabbed Atobe closer so he could leave a long and sensual kiss on the older one's lips. "Then don't." Atobe held himself up with one arm as he unfastened the front of his pants with his free hand while Ryoma stole his lips once again. He groaned into Ryoma's mouth as his cock was freed from the confinement of his pants, and then he pulled out of the kiss and came to kneeling on the bed.

Ryoma gasped as Atobe's hands fell to his waistband and unfastened his trousers. They were tugged completely off, along with his underwear, and Ryoma was left shivering slightly. "Cold? Don't worry, I'll warm you up," Atobe promised, kissing a trail down Ryoma's chest and stomach.

Ryoma shuddered in anticipation as Atobe got closer and closer. Then he cried out when Atobe's mouth finally reached its destination, taking his whole cock in with one smooth movement. Ryoma grabbed great handfuls of the sheets in his ecstasy, wiggling his body desperately. After a while, he grabbed Atobe's head and pulled it away. When Atobe looked up at Ryoma, he saw his young lover shaking his head. Ryoma didn't want to come in Atobe's mouth today- he wanted them to come together.

Atobe nodded and reached out to the side table and pulled open the drawer. He retrieved a bottle of lube from inside, and Ryoma gave a little shudder at the sound of the cap being flicked open. Atobe drenched his member with the syrupy fluid, then he lowered his slippery fingers between Ryoma's legs. Ryoma moaned as he felt Atobe circle his opening with the tip of one finger, then gently press inside. He spread his legs wider, and reached up to grip Atobe by the shoulders.

Atobe removed his fingers after a few moments, and replaced them in one swift move with his cock. Ryoma cried out loudly, and Atobe stilled his movements to lean down and kiss Ryoma gently. After murmuring a few encouraging words, Ryoma nodded and Atobe began to move again.

They clung to each other desperately, their enraptured voices echoing throughout the room. "Kei..." Ryoma moaned. "I'm think I'm gonna..." He trailed off into incoherent sounds.

"I know..." Atobe grunted. He could see the flush spreading on Ryoma's throat and chest. It was the most magnificent sight the young heir had ever seen- and it was a view only for him to see.

"You... come too..." Ryoma begged. He was holding on for all he was worth, trying to wait for his boyfriend.

"Unh...Ryoma..." Atobe groaned as he began thrusting erratically. Their voices became louder as they both screamed out the other's name simultaneously. Finally, they both came at the same time- Atobe filled Ryoma with his essence as Ryoma's cum splattered in between their bodies. Atobe collapsed down onto Ryoma. All they could do was lie there and catch their breaths for the next few minutes.

Then Atobe lifted his head, gazed into Ryoma's golden cat eyes, murmuring, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Ryoma smiled at him with happiness shining out from every inch of his body. "Happy Valentine 's Day to you too, Kei."

Valentine's Day was never truly complete without a few chocolates, moments of lovemaking and the person you love by your side.

* * *

_**A/N: Well…I think I'm getting better at writing sex scenes. If they make you uncomfortable, it's fine if you want to skip them. The reason why this story isn't rated M is because there are only a few drabbles that have sex scenes (and I do put a warning on them). Otherwise, most of this story is teen-friendly. **_

_**Anyway, like I said above, I'm planning a special Valentine's present for all my beloved POT readers (and it's also an apology for not updating my fanfics for over a year). Anyway, please put me on Author Alert and look out for my update this Friday (and if you haven't yet, I recommend that you read my other POT fanfics as well since my gift does have something to do with them). I think you'll enjoy it! **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review and tell me your thoughts, ne?**_


	4. Drabbles 31-40

_**A/N: In case you guys missed it, my Valentine's gift was that I finally updated the final chapter to my most popular POT fanfic, 'Ryoma's Dating Who'. Anyway, I'm happy that a lot of my readers enjoyed it and yes, I'm not dead! I'm still alive and I'm graduating college this April- YOSHA! Okay, enough about me…I hope you all enjoy this set of drabbles! **_

_**As for the people asking me to update my other uncompleted POT story, 'On A Rainy Day', all I can say is "Hmmm…" ~**_(￣︶￣)~

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! **_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

**31) Sports**

It was obvious that Atobe and Ryoma's favorite sport was tennis.

But what everyone didn't know was that they were good in other sports as well.

Atobe was quite skilled in dancing- especially in tango. He used to join dance competitions when he was living in England. He also played baseball, archery, soccer, karate, swimming and even gymnastics.

Ryoma on the other hand, knew ping pong. Despite the similarities ping pong had with tennis, Ryoma insisted that the sports were different.

Atobe later found out that his boyfriend was good in football. When he asked Ryoma why he didn't play football often, Ryoma made a face and shook his head.

"I still have bruises from the last time. And besides, the helmets are too big." Ryoma shuddered. "And the worst part? Having a lot of big, heavy and sweaty guys on top of me is so gross. The only person I'd allow being on top of me is you."

**32) Strain**

"Ugh…"

"I guess the reason you're getting fat is because of your old age, huh?"

"How dare you! Oresama is not getting old and Oresama is most certainly not fat!"

"…Okay. Then explain why you're bending that way?"

"Oresama is merely just appreciating the tiles on the floor."

"Right, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you're back is hurting because you strained so much and now you can't get up, huh?"

"Absolutely not."

"…" *crrrraaaaccckkkk*

"ITAI! Ryoma! That hurts!"

"How's your back now?"

"…It actually feels better. Thank you."

"No problem. No matter how old or fat you get, I'll always be here to take care of you."

"Hmph."

**33) Fluffy**

"Oresama is gonna ask you this once and you better answer it truthfully." Atobe said one day as he and Ryoma sat outside on Atobe's porch.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked, taking a bite of an egg salad sandwich that one of the maids brought out.

"Who do you like more- Oresama or Karupin?" Atobe asked, looking at the ball of fur that was curled up on his boyfriend's lap.

"Both." Ryoma answered with no hesitation.

"So Oresama is on the same level as a cat?" Atobe said with disgust. Ryoma rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile just a bit as his boyfriend's silliness.

"You should be grateful that you rate the same as Karupin." Ryoma pointed out as he petted his favorite cat. "You both have similar traits." He added.

"What do Oresama and that feline have in common?" Atobe demanded, crossing his arms.

Ryoma was quiet for a while as he continued to pet Karupin. Suddenly he turned to his boyfriend, studying him.

"What?" Atobe asked, looking a bit self-conscious under his boyfriend's stare. Ryoma stopped petting Karupin and Atobe became flabbergasted as Ryoma started to pet_ him_ instead.

"Hmm…" Ryoma hummed, looking up at Atobe. "I guess you're both…fluffy?"

And of course, these were one of those times when Atobe didn't understand what was going on in the younger one's mind.

**34) Rescue**

Ryoma was the loner type. He was perfectly capable of being by himself and he preferred being alone most of the time. He learned to depend only on himself and trusted in no one. That was just the way he was.

Ryoma didn't need anyone.

But when he met Atobe, he realized that he was wrong. He needed someone to rescue him from the walls that he put up around himself. From the chains that was trapping him. From the loneliness that was keeping him from what true happiness was.

Atobe was the one who rescued Ryoma from himself.

**35) Toilet**

There were many things that Ryoma hated about his boyfriend. But being together for a few years now, Ryoma learned to tolerate those bad things. But there is one thing he couldn't tolerate- the obscene amount of time that his boyfriend took in the bathroom.

"For the last time, hurry up and get the hell out of the bathroom!" Ryoma yelled, knocking loudly on the door.

"Oresama is still shaving!" Atobe yelled back.

"I don't care. I have to use the toilet!" Ryoma yelled, glaring at his boyfriend through the closed door.

"Just wait for 20 minutes." Atobe told him.

"I can't…I really have to go!" Ryoma insisted, shifting his feet from one foot to another.

"Go pee in the sink then. No one will see- we're the only ones in the house." Atobe suggested, putting his face cream. His brow wrinkled as his boyfriend mumbled something. "What did you say? Oresama couldn't understand."

"…I don't only have to pee…" Ryoma muttered louder. Atobe could just imagine how red his boyfriend must have been by then.

"Ryoma, Oresama has to make a school speech today- I'll try to hurry but until then, just try to hold it okay?" Atobe told him, feeling really bad about his boyfriend's predicament. Atobe would have gone and finish his business outside, but he needed to use the mirror in the bathroom- it had a glass which could detect the smallest blackheads on one's face.

"Kei…I really can't. It's been three days since I last went...anyway, I _really_ can't hold it." Ryoma stressed, unable to hold it anyone.

Atobe sighed and went to unlock the door. "There's no choice. We'll both share the bathroom then.

Ryoma gave him a look of horror. "I am NOT going to use the toilet with you nearby. Especially when I'm doing…_that_."

Atobe gave him a sorry look. "Sorry, but there's no other choice. Unless you decide that you can hold it for another fifteen minutes?"

Ryoma groaned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (〃ﾟдﾟ〃) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"See? It wasn't that bad." Atobe assured him, trying to comfort his boyfriend. The door was left open for some…ventilation. And Atobe indiscreetly sprayed a bit of his cologne in the room as well- making sure the younger one didn't notice.

Ryoma, red-faced from the humiliation of what he had just suffered, merely walked out the bathroom, mourning the loss of the 'mystery' of their relationship.

**36) Smile**

"Hello Atobe." The young heir looked up to see Fuji Shuusuke walking towards him. Atobe was currently at Seigaku, waiting for his boyfriend's practice to end. The Seigaku tennis regulars were already used to seeing him at their courts, so they didn't mind his presence at all.

"Fuji." Atobe nodded in acknowledgement towards the tensai. Fuji gave him his usual smile as he sat down next to him.

"I just wanted to know how you and Echizen are doing." Fuji told him. When Ryoma and Atobe first started dating, the regulars from Seigaku and Hyoutei (and some other schools as well) would go along and spy on their dates.

"Oresama and Ryoma are doing just fine." Atobe answered. Fuji nodded.

"You're taking care of him, of course? He is the baby of our team and we would hate it if something bad happened to him." Fuji said. Atobe could sense the underlying of a threat in the tensai's voice. Atobe was used to this though. He knew how protective the Seigaku regulars were of their youngest and wouldn't hesitate to rip the Atobe heir limb from limb if Ryoma got hurt.

"Oresama would never hurt him- Oresama would rather be hurt instead." Atobe assured Fuji. Fuji smiled at that.

"Good. Anyway, just to let you know, the team knows how much you care for Ryoma. We can see how much happier he is nowadays." Fuji told him. "And we're assuming it has to do with you, ne?"

Atobe looked towards the courts, where his boyfriend was. When Ryoma noticed his stare, the tennis prodigy flashed a tiny smile in his direction before going back to playing his match. When Atobe looked back at Fuji, he could tell that the tensai saw their interaction and was pleased by it.

"And I should thank you as well." Fuji added, bringing something out. "Because of you, I now have _alot_ of rare photos of our cute kouhai."

And with that, Atobe and Fuji spent the rest of practice looking at all the tensai's photos of Ryoma playing tennis, sleeping in class, glaring at his senpai, and Atobe's favorite- his sweet boyfriend's rare smile.

**37) White**

Atobe actually hated the color white.

He thought the color was very bland. He was very extravagant and preferred more majestic and loud colors- like purple and gold.

He thought white was so…lonely. And it was too…clean. White was really a horrible color.

But he changed his mind one morning as he woke up and saw his pale and handsome boyfriend sleeping next to him, covered in a pure white blanket.

If there was anyone who could make such a horrid color like white look good, it was definitely his boyfriend.

**38) Sing**

"Why are we here again?" Ryoma complained as his boyfriend dragged him to a private karaoke booth. And knowing Atobe, they were at a high-class, extravagant karaoke booth.

"Because you wanted to try something new for our date." Atobe reminded him, looking for a song to sing. Since this booth was high class, there was book of songs. All the songs were on the screen and all you had to do was say the name and singer of the song and then it would automatically play.

"Yeah, but singing?" Ryoma said, making a face. Atobe knew how much Ryoma didn't like singing- although the younger one never told him why.

"Yes. Now come on, just try for Oresama?" Atobe urged, letting Ryoma go first.

"Why am I going first?" Ryoma demanded, shaking his head when Atobe tried to hand him the microphone.

"Because you heard Oresama sing before, so now Oresama wants to hear you sing. Please?" Atobe pleaded, giving Ryoma puppy-eyes.

Ryoma sighed. "Fine. But only one song." When Atobe nodded, Ryoma took the mic and looked at the list of songs. He held up the mic and spoke in a clear voice, "Song: My Everything. Singer: Yabu Kota." As the song started to play, Ryoma took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

**Matataku hoshi ga hitomi wo tojite**_ (Times when the twinkling stars close their eyes) _**Kaze ga yukuesura miushinau toki ga kite mo **(_And I lose sight of where the wind goes, and comes) _**Kawaranu omoi, **_**You are the one**__ (This unchanging feeling, you are the one) _**Itsu no hi mo kimi wo aishiteru **(_No matter when, I will love you)_

_**In my heart**_**, kono mune no naka shizuka ni** (_In my heart, in my heart somewhere silently)_**  
Demo tashika ni kimi no sonzai ga** (_But definitely your existence is there)_**  
Itsuka nani yori mo taisetsu na mono ni natte ta** (_Since a long time, you became more important than anything else)_**  
**_**Can you listen to my heart?**_

_**Want you to know  
I really wanna say to you,  
That you are the only one**_**  
Kimi ga subete **_**You are My everything **(__You are my everything, You are my everything) _**Eien ni mirai mo koko kara ugokidasu no sa**_(From here, our unending future starts to move too) __**Until the end of time, everything**_

**Wow, nukumori wo dakishime atte iru **(_Wow, we will embrace the warmth __to gentleness) _**Yasashisa ni ude wo mawasu **(_We will turn our arms) _**Soshite****, sasayaki wa shidai ni kasanari** (_And then, our whispers will bring us together again_) **Futari wa hitotsu ni naru** _(The two of us will become one_)

_**Want you to know  
I really wanna say to you,  
That you are the only one**_**  
Kimi ga subete **_**You are my everything**_ (_You are my everything, You are my everything) _**Eien ni mirai mo koko kara ugokidasu no sa **(_From here, our unending future starts to move too) __**Until the end of time, my everything**_

**Hanasanai yo You are my everything**(_I won't let go, you are my everything) __**And (you) have to know, **__**You gotta listen to my heart, **__**I can be the one for you,**_

**Until the end of time, my everything...**

**MY EVERYTHING...**

As Ryoma finished, looked towards his boyfriend and saw the surprised amazement in the other's eyes.

"Thank you for singing that." Atobe said quietly, smiling at Ryoma. He grabbed Ryoma and pulled him onto his lap. "Why do you hate singing so much?"

"I sound like a girl." Ryoma said, frowning.

Atobe chuckled. "No matter what, your voice is wonderful. I can't wait for everyone else to hear it during my karaoke party next week."

"What?!" Ryoma was unable to protest further as Atobe quickly stole his lips, effectively shutting him up.

**39) Burger**

"You always go over-the-top monkey king." Ryoma pointed out. Earlier, he had mentioned to his boyfriend that he was getting hungry and felt like eating burgers.

Atobe, being his over-extravagant self, brought them to a high-end restaurant with five Michelin stars. He then proceeded to order two 30,000 yen burgers for Ryoma and himself.

"Nothing but the best for you, Ryoma." Atobe told him as their burgers arrived. Ryoma rolled his eyes as he looked at the burgers. They contained Japanese wagyu beef seasoned with truffle butter, and topped with super fancy cheddar, black truffles, and a fried quail egg. Then, on top of the bun, there was a dollop of crème fraise and Kaluga caviar. Oh, and there was of course a diamond-encrusted solid gold toothpick on top.

But after one bite, Ryoma couldn't say anything against it. Whether Atobe was over-the-top or not didn't matter.

The burger was just _really_ good.

**40) Monkey**

"Why do you always call me 'Monkey King'?" Atobe demanded one day. He had just picked Ryoma from school and was on the way to Ryoma's house. Ryoma had been calling Atobe monkey king since the first time they had both met, but Atobe never knew exactly why.

"Because you call yourself king to a bunch of people who keep chanting your name like a bunch of brainless monkeys." Ryoma told him, smirking at his boyfriend's glare.

When they arrived at home, Ryoma had to excuse himself for a while so he could change out of his uniform. As Atobe waited in the living room, Ryoma's mother, Rinko, walked in.

"Ah, Keigo! Are you here for Ryoma?" Rinko asked, smiling at the Atobe heir. Rinko had always liked Atobe from the first time they met and they and both gotten along with each other.

"Yes. It's nice to see you too, Rinko-san. I'm waiting while Ryoma is changing upstairs." Atobe explained.

"Oh, Keigo. You can call me 'okaa-san', remember?" Rinko-san told him.

"Okay, okaa-san." Atobe corrected, smiling at her. Rinko smiled as she turned to the upstairs. "Ryoma! You should hurry- it's not polite to leave guest waiting for you." She called to her son.

"Monkey king can afford to wait!" Ryoma yelled back. Atobe rolled his eyes, muttering about the annoying nickname while Rinko giggled.

"Aw, Ryoma really does like you if he's calling you a monkey". Rinko noticed the questioning look that Atobe gave her. "Didn't you know? Next to cats, Ryoma's favorite animal is monkeys. He's been always fascinated with them and loved them ever since he was young. He always begged his father and me for a monkey of his own. In fact, he used to say that he rather marry a monkey than a girl- he loved them that much." Rinko explained. She gave a wave before she turned to go outside.

Ryoma came down and tilted his head at the weird look his boyfriend was giving him. "What? Are you still going on about your nickname, Monkey king?"

Ryoma was left confused as Atobe suddenly got up and gave him a hug, not saying anything at all.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about any mistakes in this chapter- it's 12:30am right now so I'm too tired to check for any corrections. Please leave a review, ne?**_

_***Also, I'm going to start taking in requests. If you have something that you want to see in my story, then go ahead and suggest it. Give me a word that you want the drabble to be about and if I like it, then I'll use the word in the next chapter!**_


	5. Drabbles 41-50

_**A/N: I'm back! Yeah, I know I'm late- things are still crazy in my life, and I completely forgot about college day in my school (it lasts for 3 days, though). Well, I'm not dead yet (though I feel like death may come soon) but despite it all, I'm still hanging on! Thank you all for the reviews also- it makes me very happy. Also, thank you to **__**gentletopainfulgaze**__** for suggesting me a word (well, you gave 2) to use for my next set of drabbles. One of the words you suggested was similar to the original words that I had already planned- so I didn't use it. But I did use the other word (Cocky), so hopefully you enjoy that!**_

_**As for the people asking me to update my other uncompleted POT story, 'On A Rainy Day', all I can say is "Hmmm…" ~**_(￣︶￣)~

_**Warning: Contains YAOI (Boy's Love)- or is this shounen ai? Oh well, if you don't like, then don't read! One of the drabbles contains M-rated stuff. If you can't handle it, feel free to skip it.**_

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! If I did, it would have been a yaoi to begin with…..or a shounen-ai at the very least.**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

**41) Frost**

Even though Ryoma didn't like the cold too much, he did like the frost.

He once told his boyfriend this and when he was asked why, he explained that when he was young, he used to love looking at the ice crystals that frosted against the windows during winter.

"I used to make different pictures out of the frost." Ryoma said, cuddling into Atobe's warmth. "It's nostalgic for me."

"What kind of pictures do you see?" Atobe asked, looking at him curiously.

"Hmm…it was mostly just random lines and cracks, but I swear I saw Eiji-senpai in the frost once." Ryoma told him

"Your senpai huh?" Atobe chuckled. "Truthfully, when you said you liked the frost, Oresama thought you meant the frosting on the cake."

Ryoma grinned. "I like that also. Especially chocolate and- strangely enough- green tea frosting. Let's make a cake one day." He suggested.

"And we'll eat it while making out pictures in the frost from the windows." Atobe added.

Ryoma gave his boyfriend a gentle smile as he leaned up to give the other a sweet kiss. "It's a date."

**42) Technology**

**monkey_king08** has logged in.

**tennis_prince12** has logged in.

**monkey_king08**: Ore-sama demands that you change Ore-sama's email address immediately!

**tennis_prince12**: :p no way

**monkey_king08**: Ryoma! Ore-sama is serious! It's bad enough that you call Ore-sama this in real life- it's completely atrocious!

**tennis_prince12**: 2 bad. lol

**monkey_king08**: What does 'lol' mean?

**tennis_prince12**: *rolling eyes* …laugh out loud

**monkey_king08**: Don't roll your eyes at me! Anyway, Ore-sama shall hire someone else to do it then. Now then, how was school?

**tennis_prince12**: =/ boring. u?

**monkey_king08**: It was alright. During health class, we were on the topic regarding 'sex education'. They lectured us on how we shouldn't have sexual intercourse at such a young age.

**tennis_prince12**: …;) 2 L8 4 u then…

**monkey_king08**: Of course. Oh well, other than that nothing really interesting happened today.

**monkey_king08**: Ryoma, are you still there?

**monkey_king08**: Ryoma?

**tennis_prince12**: gomen. im being called 4 dinner now…-_-

**monkey_king08**: Very well. Ore-sama shall call you later then.

**tennis_prince12**: ok…and kei?

**monkey_king08**: Yes Ryoma?

**tennis_prince12**: u really nid 2 learn how 2 chat online…u type waaaayyyy 2 much

**43) Time**

Yesterday is a beautiful reflection.

Atobe never liked dwelling in the past. Whatever happened, happened. No matter how many 'what ifs' a person had, there was absolutely nothing else they could do to change what was already done. And for Atobe, the only yesterday he enjoy visiting from time to time, is his beautiful first meeting with his arrogant but adorable boyfriend.

Today is a new beginning.

Atobe only lived for the here and now. He never believed in putting things off until tomorrow- if there was something that needed to be done, wasn't it better to finish it as soon as possible? And for Atobe, he made sure to live every single moment to the fullest, filled with an abundant amount of happiness and with his boyfriend right there by his side.

Tomorrow is a limitless possibility.

Atobe has been one step ahead. Everything he did, he made sure that it would contribute greatly to his future. He knew that he had to strive hard and have tons of skills, personality and ambition in order to achieve his future goals and dreams. And for Atobe, his tomorrow had always and will always include being together with his beloved Ryoma.

**44) Cocky**

Ryoma found himself eating a late breakfast in the U-17 cafeteria with a certain Tooyama Kintarou bowing in front of him with his summer homework in his hands.

"KOSHIMAE! Please help me with my homework?" Kintarou begged, grabbing onto Ryoma's leg.

Ryoma kicked at him. "Yadda."

"PLEASE?" Kintarou gave him wide pleading eyes, on the verge of tears. "I BEG of you Koshimae!"

"Why me?" Ryoma asked, looking around to see some of the other tennis players looking at them in amusement.

Kintarou held onto Ryoma's leg tigher. "Because you're from Americha-"

"America." Ryoma corrected him.

Kintarou just continued. "And that means that you're good in English! Please help me?" Kintarou's lip started to quiver as he looked up at the tennis prodigy.

Ryoma sighed. "Fine." He agreed, not wanting to attract any more attention than they already had. Kintarou pumped his fist as he sat in the chair next to Ryoma. Ryoma took his paper and looked at the directions.

"Put the following words into an English sentence." Ryoma read in a bored voice. "Question 1- Cocky."

"What does 'cocky' mean?" Kintarou questioned, looking very confused.

"Cocky is when a person is overly self-confident or self-assertive." Ryoma explained. Kintarou nodded, his eyes wide with understanding. He took his assignment and wrote his sentence. With a huge smile, he gave it to Ryoma to check.

Ryoma looked down at the paper and read, "Koshimae is the most _cookie_ guy in the whole world." Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the misspelling of '_cocky_' and at the actual sentence itself.

He had Kintarou a glare as he handed back the paper to the red haired tarzan. "Check it again and fix what is wrong with it." Ryoma instructed.

Kintarou cocked his head to the side as he read his sentence again. He couldn't understand what was wrong with it. At that moment, Atobe Keigo came inside the cafeteria and stopped by Ryoma's table to give his boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" Atobe asked, raising his eyebrow. He knew that Ryoma wasn't very fond of Kintarou, so seeing them together was very unusual.

Ryoma shrugged. "Just helping him with his homework." He answered. "How was your match?"

Atobe smirked, flipping his purple-gray hair back. "Oresama won, of course. The mere thought of me losing to any of these high school plebeians is a completely laughable notion." He gave Ryoma one last kiss on the head before he left for his room.

Ryoma looked back at Kintarou and watched as the other hurriedly write something on his homework.

"I corrected my answer!" Kintarou announced proudly, letting Ryoma check his paper again. Ryoma read the new sentence and bursted out laughing.

"The guy with the mole on face is the most cookie guy in the whole world."

**45) Gold**

"Stop staring at me, monkey king!" Ryoma hissed, pushing his boyfriend's face away. They were currently at a coffeehouse, chatting with each other while having some snacks. Atobe ordered the coffee frappuccino and a cranberry-orange scone, while Ryoma ordered the double chocolaty chip frappuccino and both a chocolate croissant and a blueberry muffin.

Atobe was silent as he continued to sip his drink and kept his gaze on his boyfriend.

"Kei! I meant it- quit staring at me!" Ryoma warned. Usually he didn't mind his boyfriend's stare, but ever since they entered the coffeehouse, Atobe had uncharacteristically kept quiet and just stared at him. Ryoma found it really irritating and unnerving.

"KEI!" Ryoma raised his voice and that seemed to have brought Atobe back to the present. Atobe blinked at Ryoma, giving him a questioning look.

"Why the hell are you looking at me? Is there something on my face?" Ryoma demanded, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. Atobe merely looked at Ryoma, not saying anything. It was quiet for a moment before Atobe sighed loudly, startling Ryoma.

"Why is it that even though my favorite color is purple, every time I look into your eyes, all I can think of is gold?" Atobe asked, looking at Ryoma with a frustrated expression.

Ryoma looked away and began nibbling his muffin as he mumbled, "Same goes for you. Even though I like silver, why can I only think of blue when I'm near you?"

Atobe smirked as he gazed at his blushing boyfriend. Maybe he should think about changing his favorite color soon.

**46) Naked**

"Isn't it awkward for you, Echizen?" Momo asked his best friend, Ryoma. the Seigaku tennis team were at the hot springs, a gift given to them by their tennis coach.

"About what?" Ryoma asked absently as he floated on his back.

"being surrounded by a lot of naked guys?" Momo asked bluntly.

Ryoma rolled his eyes. When Momo first found out that he was gay, his friend accepted him. Unfortunately, Momo would then ask many questions involving 'Which Seigaku regular is the most attractive' or 'How do two guys 'do' it?'"

"I couldn't care less about any of you- whether naked or clothed- because I only care about Kei." Ryoma explained. he then went underwater to wet his hair.

"What's so good about Atobe? his body looks just like any one of us." Momo frowned as Ryoma resurfaced. "What exactly does he have that none of us have?"

Ryoma looked at Momo for a moment, then lowered his gaze to the power players lower body, snorted and just swam away, snickering.

Momo just stared after him. he looked down at himself to see what Ryoma found funny.

"…OI!"

**47) Pillow**

Ryoma loved pillows.

And he loved any kind of pillows- to the point that his love for them would be a bit excessive. He loved the big fluffy pillows filled with feathers. The ones curved to fit perfectly around his neck for traveling. The shaped pillows that were perfectly huggable to his chest. The long body pillows that allowed him to use his whole body to hug tight with. And even the blow up ones that he used when going to the beach.

But out of all these pillows, his favorite pillow was the big cotton-filled pillows, especially the one that his boyfriend used when sleeping over at his house.

Because whenever Ryoma felt so lonely that not even Karupin could help, he would just snuggle with the Atobe-scented pillow and he would automatically be able to fall right to sleep.

**48) Airplane **(Warning: M-rated)

"Monkey King, aren't you old enough to go to the bathroom by yourself?" Ryoma scoffed, letting himself be dragged by his boyfriend.

There was a special tennis tournament happening in France and some of the high school tennis teams were invited to join. Of course, this included both Seigaku and Hyoutei high school as well. And since Atobe was rich enough to afford his own transportation, he decided to provide free travel services for both Hyoutei and Seigaku (he wanted to bring Ryoma alone, but Ryoma managed to convince him to bring the Seigaku team as well).

"Hush, brat!" Atobe hissed, as they both went inside the airplane's bathroom. With a satisfying 'click', the bathroom door was locked. Unlike their other team members who were put into economic class, both he and Ryoma stayed in first class (he wanted their privacy, so the whole first class area was reserved for only the two of them).

After the plane took off, Ryoma had spent about 3 hours listening to music and playing some games on his iphone while Atobe opted to watch some foreign suspense movie. When Ryoma was about to fall asleep, Atobe suddenly grabbed him and took him to one of the plane's bathroom (it was located between the first class and economic class).

"So why did you-" Ryoma's question was suddenly cut off as Atobe suddenly grabbed his face, though gently, and proceeded to ravish his mouth. After a few moments, Ryoma managed to break away from the kiss and give Atobe a bewildered look. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Atobe grinned as he brought Ryoma close to him. "I suddenly got an idea a while ago. How about we join a club?"

Ryoma gave him a confused look. "What club?"

Atobe grinned wider and he slipped his arms around Ryoma's waist. "The mile high club." Before Ryoma could respond, Atobe immediately reached for the buttons of Ryoma's shirt and began to undo them. At the same time, he pulled the smaller boy closer to him and met his lips in a hungry kiss. Ryoma moaned despite himself as Atobe's tongue played with the sensitive areas in his mouth, teasing and arousing him. Even though he had many things he wanted to yell out at his pompous ass of a boyfriend, the pleasure he was feeling right then was too great for him to stop. He decided to let Atobe have his way, just this once.

The buttons of Ryoma's jacket clicked before the fabric parted, falling to his sides. He shivered as a hand slipped into his shirt, caressing his warm skin. The pleasure was intensifying as Ryoma began to kiss back. Delicious shivers ran down his spine when Atobe sucked on his tongue. Carefully, the heir retracted his mouth and lowered himself while he began pushing up the shirt Ryoma was wearing underneath his uniform. Unmarred skin was exposed, along with a pair of pinkish nipples. Atobe licked his lips and took one of the nubs in his mouth. He began to suck rather gently, his tongue circling around the hardening bud.

"Mmm…mm…AH!" Ryoma shut his eyes and allowed his lover to play with his body. The flow of his blood was going south, his member already growing erect by the simple things Atobe was doing. Drawn in by the act of pleasuring the other, Atobe put his hands on Ryoma's back and pulled him closer. His tongue began to swirl at a faster pace, moving in unrecognizable shapes.

Atobe then released the nipple from his mouth as he decided to move on to the next level and brought his hands to the front. He looked up, giving Ryoma one of his lustful stares as he began to fumble with the button of the younger one's pants. The pulsing of his cock became unbearable for Ryoma as the needy flesh constantly rubbed against his underwear. It was quite a relief when Atobe undid his pants and pushed them down as it granted a little more space. Atobe's hands snaked into Ryoma's boxers. Fingers brushed the tip of that semi-erect member and made it harden again.

"Ahhhh!" Ryoma gasped as Atobe began to pump him, holding his cock with a tight grip. Atobe ran his fingers over the tip of Ryoma's member. The feeling of Atobe's hand stroking his lower regions made Ryoma's mind go blank. His body was trembling uncontrollably, his climax already approaching. Atobe had barely done anything, but Ryoma was already on the verge of bursting.

Unexpectedly, the tennis prodigy felt something press against his lips. As he recognized it as a few fingers, his eyes darted up to look at Atobe. "Suck," the older teen commanded. Ryoma sent a glare at the other's tone, but he obediently opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the digits. A tongue caressed the fingers slowly, coating them in saliva. Atobe moaned softly as the sensation turned him on and he pressed hardening length against Ryoma's back, eliciting a gasp from him. All the while, his hand continued to pump him.

Ryoma moaned around his lover's fingers. He felt light-headed as he drew closer to his climax. Ryoma closed his eyes. A loud, muffled cry came from him as he climaxed, his semen caught by Atobe's's hand before it had the chance to dirty anything else.

Atobe grinned as his boyfriend continued to suck on his fingers, even though he knew that the younger one wanted to scream out in bliss. His digits stayed inside Ryoma's mouth until he had spilled all of his milk, and then Atobe retracted both of his hands. Slippery fingers moved to Ryoma's behind, creeping into his boxers once more to find the small opening Atobe seeked. One of them poked the muscles for a bit before pushing in.

Upon the intrusion, Ryoma gasped and put his hands on either side of him to keep his balance. As the finger slid into him further, the strength began to leave his legs. "Ughhh…Nggghhh…" Ryoma bit his lips, refusing to make noise- since the bathroom was located between the first and economic class, he'd be damned if he let their teammates here them in there.

After a few minutes, Atobe retracted his fingers from Ryoma, causing the younger one to give a sound of protest. The heir the carefully undid his pants with two hands. He let Ryoma's boxers and trousers fall to the floor and lifted the teen, spreading his legs as he positioned himself.

Ryoma yelped and quickly leaned back against Atobe's chest as he suddenly became unstable. His skin felt like it was burning as the head of Atobe's cock touched his entrance, and Ryoma bit his lip in anticipation. Once his boyfriend began to enter him, Ryoma threw his head back.

"Ahhhh…!" Everything seemed to flash in front of Ryoma's eyes. From his parted lips fell countless of high-pitched moans- Ryoma was unable to restrain himself anymore. Pleasurable impulses shot through his entire frame while Atobe moved in deeper. There was pain mixed with gratification.

"Ryoma, look up." Atobe told him. Ryoma up at the older one's words but immediately looked away, his face red. There was a mirror in front of them and it gave them the perfect view of Atobe thrusting deeply into Ryoma.

"You hentai!" Ryoma hissed, but it turned into a moan as Atobe bit down on the wet skin of his younger lover's neck, groaning contentedly. His fingers dug into the skin of Ryoma's upper legs, tainting the flesh with tiny scratch marks. It didn't require much strength to hold Ryoma up. Ryoma, with his small frame, was as light as a feather. He was delicate and beautiful- just like a girl.

Admiring his cute boyfriend, Atobe began to thrust even harder. He continued to devour Ryoma's neck, but soon moved to the back. Paying no mind to the traces he was leaving, the heir covered the other's skin with love bites and saliva.

"Kei! I'm going to come. I'll get everything dirty." Ryoma warned, breathlessly.

"Then we'll clean it afterwards." Atobe assured. Picking up the pace, he plunged in deeper until he felt Ryoma tremble in his hold. A victorious smirk came to his face and he repeatedly hit the spot, drawing moans from the boy that grew louder with each thrust.

Ryoma felt helpless in his position; he was unable to touch himself or Atobe and could only try to maintain his balance. Despite the tight grip on his legs, Ryoma was scared to topple forward and supported himself with his hands pressed against the walls of the restroom. It was hard to concentrate on that with Atobe inside of him and the tension coiling in his abdomen. Atobe could tell that Ryoma was restraining himself, so he sucked sensually on his nape. His action was rewarded with a hoarse noise as Ryoma finally came again, his seed landing on his own stomach, the mirror and the floor.

As his body tensed, his inner muscles clenched around Atobe's girth. The latter moaned longingly as he continued to snap into the heat of Ryoma's body. "I love you." Atobe whispered as he couldn't take the pleasure any longer. With one last thrust, he filled Ryoma with his semen. Ryoma whimpered as the warm liquid washed his insides and turned his head to face Atobe, who instantly initiated a kiss on the lips. Ryoma moaned sweetly into the kiss, ignoring the complaints coming from his neck. His body had become clammy from their lovemaking and he was disgustingly sticky. Feeling uncomfortable, Ryoma moved back and wriggled slightly, hinting his lover to put him down.

After releasing him, Atobe and Ryoma started cleaning the place up. They used tissues to wipe up their mess (at least tissues were easier to dispose than the mini towels that were there). After flushing their mess down the toilet, they double checked themselves to make sure that they were presentable. Nodding, they quietly made their way outside where they unfortunately bumped in Eiji- who was about to use the restroom right across from theirs.

"Ochibi!" Eiji yelled happily, giving his favorite kouhai and tight hug. As Ryoma tried to get out of his neko senpai's arms, Atobe discreetly shut the bathroom behind them.

"Ne, ne…what were you guy doing there together?" Eiji asked, looking at both his kouhai and his kouhai's boyfriend.

Ryoma looked away as Atobe smoothly answered, "Ryoma had a bit of airsickness. Oresama, of course, had to check up on him."

Eiji gave Ryoma another hug as he looked at him in concern. "Aw, I hope you feel better Ochibi!" As both Ryoma and Atobe went back to first class, Eiji called out to them, "Oh! And Ochibi! There's been some sort of turbulence on this plane for the last half hour or so. For some reason, there was thumping coming from somewhere that made the plane rock. Just be careful, in case you get sick again!"

The only response he got was Ryoma's sudden red face and Atobe's coughing.

**49) Hard**

Life is hard.

Everyone knew that.

But for Atobe, his life was less hard than others.

He was rich, very handsome and had a personality that could rule over the world if he wanted to.

But even he knew that without the support of others around him, living each day would be too difficult and way lonelier than he could imagine.

And most importantly, as long as he had his Ryoma beside him, not only would living each day be less hard for him…it would actual make living easier for him too.

**50) Words**

"Aglet- the metal or plastic sheath over the end of a shoelace or ribbon." Ryoma read.

Both he and Atobe were in Atobe's living room. This time, Ryoma was the one doing his homework while Atobe just sat by, watching tv. It was usually the other way around.

"This is different." Atobe commented, giving his busy boyfriend a sideways glance. "Don't you usually finish your assignments when you're still in school?"

"I had library duty today so I couldn't do it." Ryoma told him, writing down his answers.

"What subject is that?" Atobe asked, taking peek at Ryoma's paper.

"English. We have to write down words and their definitions. It's to enhance our vocabulary." Ryoma explained. He had his dictionary so he could randomly choose words.

"Julep- bourbon and sugar and mint over crushed ice." Ryoma read, writing it down in his notebook. "This tastes good, good." At Atobe's look, Ryoma quickly defended himself, "I only tried it once. It's Oyaji's fault for mixing up his drink with mine."

"Quiddity- the essence that makes something the kind of thing it is and makes it different from any other. Hmm…my quiddity is my skills in tennis?" Ryoma mumbled to himself.

"Could also be your skills in bed…wait, that would be Oresama, of course." Atobe grinned as Ryoma playfully threw a pillow at him.

"Lala- Land- a euphoric dreamlike mental state detached from the harsher realities of life." Ryoma continued to write down. "I enter this land every time English class starts."

"Is that really a word?" Atobe asked. He nodded when Ryoma showed him the dictionary.

"Crystal- A colorless glass of superior quality." Ryoma wrote it down. He then looked back at the word. "Hnn…that's the name of my old childhood crush."

"Let's move on to the next word, shall we?" Atobe suggested, not liking his boyfriend talking about being interested in someone that wasn't himself.

"Ambrosia- a fruit dessert made of oranges and bananas with shredded coconut. Is it good?" Ryoma wondered.

"Despite its looks, it's actually delicious." Atobe assured him.

"Boyfriend- a man who is the lover of a girl or young woman." Ryoma frowned. "Well, that's stupid. It shouldn't be limited to only girls."

Atobe agreed as he brought Ryoma closer to him. "You're right. Let's go to the publishing company of this dictionary tomorrow to correct them, Oresama will also convince them to let you create a new English word."

Ryoma smirked. "My own word?" he tapped his chin, thinking. "I can't think it right now, but I already know the meaning already/"

"What is it?" Atobe asked, curiously.

"The meaning will involve tennis, ponta and you." Ryoma told him, smiling cheekily.

At that, Atobe couldn't help but lean in for a kiss. "As long as it has nothing to do with wigs and monkeys, I'm up for anything."

* * *

_**A/N: And we are now at the halfway point! 50 drabbles down, another 50 to go! Yosh~ Anyway, I going to be a bit busy this month, so my updates will be…unexpected? Just look out for them, I guess. So now that that's said and done…Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**_

_***And don't forget, if there's something you want to see in my story or a word you want to suggest for a drabble, just tell it to me in your review and if I like it, I'll use it! ^_^**_


End file.
